


The Guildpact's Duties

by FrostandSilence



Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-15 19:43:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5797369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostandSilence/pseuds/FrostandSilence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set shortly after the events of both Project Lightning Bug and Family Values, Jace Beleren is settled in to his new life as the Guildpact. For once, life seems almost calm enough to be relaxing. Unfortunately, some people seem to still want to antagonize him.<br/>(Also:)<br/>Teysa is grappling with the knowledge that perhaps in her 109 years on the plane she's become too weak to ever take power, and as she regretfully celebrates what the Orzhov consider being middle aged, she ponders if power can be used differently than what she knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Crippling Debts

Jace trailed around the Boros garrison,watching the angelic legionnaires flit imposingly through the maze of stonework buildings. Aurelia had called him in for some unknown purpose, though at this point he could easily guess. Life as the Guildpact wasn’t ideal; the days were long and the work was fairly more structured than what he was used to to say the least. Jace gave a casual wave to Tajic and the soldiers that trailed behind him, receiving a thankful smile in return. 

Jace remembered the night that Teysa Karlov had come before him, hobbling in on her lame leg, cane traded for a distinctly curved blade. She’d fallen to the ground, and at first he’d thought it was due the instability of her own body, but she made no attempt to pull herself up. Her pale hands gripped at the bottom of his dirty cloak, shaking, as she spit curses that melted into pitiful lamentations. Though he wondered why it was him she’d chosen to show this side of her to, he quickly understood that it was simply a cry for assistance that he needed to answer. He helped her to his own chair and forced a cup of tea into her shaking hands as she poured out her tale of a foiled plot and a regrettable mistake. After attempting to usurp the council, Teysa had been calmly reprimanded, allowed to keep her pride, but Tajic… she didn’t dare to question his whereabouts. She only hoped that he didn’t put up too much of a fight in the dungeons-though that was quite unlikely.

“I gave him  _ nothing _ .” Bitter tears welled up in her eyes. 

“Teysa, are you suggesting that a high ranking Boros officer is being held captive by the Obzedat and possibly to-”

She cut him off quickly. “Not suggesting, Guildpact, for once I have no reason to lie.”

“Would you have me contact Aurelia? I’m sure she would send an envoy to speak with the Obzedat. They are fairly reasonable men, at least.”

“It’s not just the Obzedat, it’s my grandfather Karlov. He doesn’t appreciate it when my schemes overlap with his own. Control of the council is his goal, and Tajic is too valuable for him to release. If we were to contact Aurelia, tajic would likely be facing a much worse fate than life in the dungeon.” 

Jace swallowed and nodded, trusting that Teysa knew the council’s actions better than him. “Then what do you suggest I do? I could speak to the Obzedat directly, though that is likely to have the same outcome.”

“You are powerful.” Teysa’s gray eyes glimmered with faint hope. “A mind mage… it would be difficult for the Obzedat to retrieve Tajic once he is inside the garrison.”

“I understand what you want, but I have sworn not to involve myself so directly in guild business. You’ll have to look elsewhere.”

“Guildpact, you are not heartless. I come before you not at the Grand Envoy but as a woman who has made a grave mistake. Will you help me not as the Guildpact, but as Jace Beleren?”

He’d hesitated for only a moment.

If it were more prudent, he’d like to have tea with Teysa and Tajic together sometime, though at the moment the two couldn’t be seen together in public. They’d thanked him separately, Teysa in her own quiet way, and Tajic with a hug so tight he thought he might lose a few vertebrae. The Boros were pleasant in Jace’s opinion, often overzealously so.

Aurelia welcomed him into her lavishly decorated headquarters on her own. He appreciated that she trusted him, or perhaps simply trusted that she could handle herself against him if anything were to go wrong. They exchanged pleasantries and Aurelia slipped in, after a bit, that she was pleased a certain general had been returned to them. Jace laughed, enjoying just how casual situations like this could be on Ravnica. For a plane filled with infighting and intrigue, everything was still so amazingly pleasant. Aurelia didn’t have much for him other than a quick thank you and an offer to join her in the guildhall for dinner later that week-which he gladly accepted as the meals Lavinia would fetch for him were tasteless and repetitive-so he wandered lazily out of the garrison and back in the direction of the Tenth District, officially considering this his day off. 

Oddly enough, he felt as if he were being followed. He sent out mental probes, and sure enough, while many eyes were on him, he couldn’t immediately pinpoint anything. He look harder. Maybe it was an Orzhov thrull, or a Dmir agent, or…

Ral Zarek.

Jace sighed and stopped in his tracks. So much for a day off. 


	2. Downpour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ral and Jace totally go on a date. Really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone know any good Ravnican swears? It seems a little weird to have the characters spit slang that's pretty much strictly American.

The Izzet mage bounded up to meet Jace with a pleasant smile on his face. “Good afternoon, Beleren, business as usual?”

“Well Ral, now that you’re here, I can only assume it isn’t.”

“Very perceptive.” Ral grinned “come on mind mage, I hope you can run.” His hand closed around Jace’s wrist as he took off, a devilish grin plastered on his face. 

“Ral! What are you doing!” Jace found himself running or rather being dragged behind the other man through the crowded streets of the Tenth District.

“I may or may not have set off fluxcharges in a Rakdos Carnarium” Ral huffed, in a tone that suggested he was overly proud of himself for the act “and unless you want to get up in the fray, I highly suggest you pick up your pace.” Jace whipped around to see a gang of shred-freaks quite literally tearing through the crowd. Not wanting to be sliced to bits on his day off, he threw an illusion around them and pulled Ral into an alley until the Rakdos flew past. 

“Alright, you have a lot of apologizing to do.” Jace leaned against the wall, trying to catch his breath. “Mostly to me.”

Ral just met his disapproving look with a wide grin. “Good job, Beleren. I see your interests seem to include keeping me alive for another day.” The mind mage just rolled his eyes as he brushed off his trademark cloak.

“You know, Ral, my name is Jace. You could stand to use it once in awhile, especially if we’re close enough now for you to drag me in danger whenever you see fit.”

“I’d like to think we are.” Ral swung his arms behind his head. “But Jace, I always have to take the initiative with us.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, it’s not as if you ever sweep me off my feet like that while I’m working, now do you?”

“Well would you like me to?”

“If you’re offering, then-”

“No, Ral.” He waved his hand in front of Ral’s face, doing nothing to wipe away the self satisfied grin. “Most of us don’t do things like that, you know. We’re civilized.”

“Well then, if you want to be that way, you could just take me out to dinner.”

Jace shoved his hands into his pockets and found that his daily funds hadn’t been exhausted quite yet. “Alright, where do you want to go?”

Ral looked momentarily confused. “Well, I didn’t really have any ideas.”

“The food Lavinia brings me is rather bland, and the company is a bonus.”

“You know, if you’re going to take me on a date, you could be a little more romantic about it. I could so easily say no, since I’m propositioned by hundreds of beautiful women every day, and you-” Jace’s tired sigh told him to stop prodding “can just take me somewhere cheap. I’m fine with anything.”

“Alright then. Do you like spicy food?”

“Of course I do. I could probably out eat everyone in Ravnica.”

“I had a feeling you’d say that.” Jace and Ral wandered along the alleys of the Tenth, exchanging casual banter about food and elves and the weather. Ral’s excitable disposition made small talk almost exciting. A few odd turns later they found themselves at a Selesnyan street vendor, munching on some sort of leaf and potato concoction.

“Elves can cook” mumbled Ral through a mouthful of strange food. “Whatever this is, it’s good.”

“You’ve lived in Ravnica for how long? How do you still not know what this is?”

“25 years, and, well, I don’t really get out a lot. Izzet rations aren’t as bland as Azorius sludge, I can’t use them as an excuse for a date.” Jace jumped a little. “What, are you going to tell me they really aren’t that bad and admit this was all a ploy?”

“You’re younger than me.”

“Is that so hard to believe?”

“Well, I just thought…” Jace’s eyes stuck on Ral’s several shocks of white hair.

“What, this? Look, you try working with electricity for so long and then tell me how you look.” Ral ran a hand through his hair and smiled. “How old are you anyways, Jace? Going to drop the illusion and shoot me a line about being my father?”

“I’m 26. Or at least I think I am. My memories are a little… garbled.”

“No birthday?” Jace shook his head. Ral mumbled something he couldn’t quite make out then shrugged. “You need to rest a little more. I might have an excuse for my hair but you look like you haven’t slept in more years than you’ve been alive.”

“I’ve slept better recently, everything has been nicely peaceful. No thanks to you, of course.”

“I’ll make sure not to cause any explosions in the Tenth between the hours of 10pm and 8am, if that makes you feel any better.” The storm mage pretended to mark something down in his imaginary journal, earning a laugh from Jace.

“Thanks, Ral, that helps.” A few drops of cool rain trickled down from the now gray sky as the Selesnyan street sellers began to pack away their things.

“Is this your doing, rain mage?”

“Well, no. What did you just call me?”

“Didn’t you say that was your nickname? Rain mage?” 

Ral cleared his throat, obviously uncomfortable about the subject. “Thanks for dinner, Beleren, I’ll see you around.” Beleren. They’d just taken several steps back.

“Hey, if I insulted you, I’m sorry, I wasn’t trying to…” Jace shifted, worrying he’d touched a sore spot.” Ral stayed quiet. “You know I don’t read your mind, I don’t know everything, I make mistakes too. God, Ral, don’t look at me like that, I’m really trying.”

“You’re getting wet, Jace.” Ral reached around Jace and forced his hood up. “Idiot.” He tried to sound as bitter as possible, but it wasn’t working. Somehow his anger melted as soon as he saw how uncomfortable his friend was. Now he just felt a little empty.

“So are you, Ral…” 

“I’m used to it, you know? My gauntlet projects a shield that repels water so I can work in the rain like this.” He fiddled with a knob and a few dials before raising an eyebrow questioningly. “Maree… damn… I can’t believe it, did she take parts out of my gauntlet?” He growled as his now wet hair flopped down over his eyes. “Fuck.” Jace stifled his laughter. “What’s so funny?”

“With hair like that you almost look like a real person.”

“Is that what I sound like, antagonizing you all the time? Can’t be. At least I’m charming.” He waved his broken gauntlet at Jace. “She had to be demoted to a position that allowed her to work right next to me. Shitty crone.”

“Whoever this Maree is, I assume she won’t be sleeping for a while.” Jace grabbed Ral’s arm. “While I would love to pray for the poor soul who has made the mistake of crossing Ral Zarek, I think we should probably get inside.” The drizzle had turned into a downpour and the two men found themselves alone on the street corner. Before Ral could protest, Jace took off, dragging the two of them through the streets towards his apartment.


	3. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace gets drunk, mindsculpts self. Ruins day. Regrets everything.

After what could have easily been ten whole minutes of fumbling with the lock, Jace pulled Ral into his apartment. Both men were thoroughly soaked, and as Jace wrung out his cloak, Ral took a look around. Jace’s sanctum was littered with artifacts from different planes, assorted garbage, and notes that looked as if they’d been scribbled by a madman. 

“Don’t touch anything important.”

Ral threw his hands up defensively. “Oh, of course, I’ll keep my hands off of your beautiful trash.”

“Just stay here. I’m going to grab a change of clothes.” He left his sitting room to the mercy of Ral’s inquisitive hands. At first he took his time changing, but a loud roar of music from the other room suggested that he should hurry. He hung his cloak over the drying rack and headed back to investigate.

Ral’s wet outer clothes sat in a heap on the floor beside his neatly arranged mizzum gear, while Ral himself danced through Jace’s heaps of discarded artifacts and scrolls, wearing nothing but his soggy shirt and an alarmingly bright pair of boxers. Music roared out of a hidden speaker on his gauntlet. Jace snuck around him and slid down into a chair. 

“Radio signals work in this sort of weather?” Jace mused. 

“It’s recorded, I like to have a bit of entertainment while I’m setting up for my experiments.”

Jace found himself enjoying the tune. “So, your taste in music isn’t deplorable, but your taste in undergarments” he tsked “borderline obnoxious.” He felt Ral’s eyes scanning him.

“So you do own something other than that horrid blue cloak.” The Guildpact had traded his wet clothes for a loose shirt and some dark blue pants. Ral couldn’t tell if it was an improvement.

“If you’re staying here, put these on.” Jace shoved a set of dry clothes into Ral’s arms and watched as Ral pulled the shirt over his hair that now stuck in every direction then dropped down onto the couch beside Jace, discarding the pants. “Geez, Ral, don’t just drop those.” Ral gave Jace a tired look and motioned to the numerous pairs that already littered the floor of his apartment. “It’s - ah - not the same.” In hindsight, he should have tidied up before bringing someone home with him. Not that this qualified as such. Probably.

“Do you have anything to drink?” Ral flicked a single spark between his fingers.

“Yes, actually, Kavin brought me a few bottles of something to celebrate becoming the Guildpact. We would have drank it together, but work got in the way.”

Ral snorted. “You’re even bad at celebrating.”

Jace promptly found the alcohol and deposited it onto Ral’s lap. The two men sat on either end of the couch, passing the bottles to and fro as they traded stories of Ravnica and beyond. There weren’t many questions asked, as both knew that what was most interesting wouldn’t be answered and prodding would eventually lead to sore spots that would be better avoided. As the night progressed, Jace found himself sinking further onto the couch, letting down his guard to the point where he was fully sprawled out beside Ral, thin limbs hanging off the couch in all directions, a pleasant buzz clouding his mind. From his comfortable spot he offered up anecdotes on whatever piece of memorabilia Ral pointed out. He hardly even jumped when one of Ral’s hands found its way onto his head, just enjoying the sensation as rough fingers ran through his unwashed hair. Finding his bottle empty, he turned to Ral, wanting more liquor. 

“You’ve had enough.” Ral rolled his eyes and pushed Jace back down. “Just relax for a while.”

“I’m fine.” He huffed, hating that Ral of all people was the voice of reason. He hadn’t noticed that his shirt was rolled up, showing off an exquisitely scarred belly that he’d normally hide under layers of clothing and even illusions at times.

“What are those?” Ral raised an eyebrow. “I suppose they are the stories you’d prefer not to tell.” Jace nodded, too tired to really care. “Do you mind?” He shook his head, only half understanding the question. He sat up shakily and found himself being stripped of his shirt and inspected by eager eyes that drank in all of his imperfections. Every scar, every bruise, every reminder of a battle fought or torture inflicted. His ribs still jutted out slightly, though he was eating a normal amount of food at the moment the years of near starvation had taken a hefty toll. Ral’s curious fingers traced his ribs one by one, ending at his collarbone and being quickly replaced by a pair of lips.

“Ral, what-”

“Is it my turn now?” Ral tossed off his shirt and stood in front of Jace, putting the other man’s hand on a raised scar that ran across his chest. “This was from one of my first experiments with the Izzet. I was young and stupid. I nearly died, but it was the wound to my pride that made me want to continue.” He leaned down and pressed his forehead against Jace’s. The small height difference between the two made Jace look all the more frail. “With that cloak off you look like a lost puppy, not the embodiment of Ravnican law and order.”

“I suppose I am.”

“Cutest puppy I’ve ever seen.”

“Ah…” Jace felt a blush creeping up his cheeks. “Listen, Ral, I appreciate your attempt at sweet talk, but-” Before he could finish, he found himself up against a wall, pressed tightly against the body of the eternally aggravating Ral Zarek, hot lips sealing in his protests. Even when he was able to speak again, the words wouldn’t come. He buried his face in Ral’s neck, taking in the oddly comforting scent of sweat and electricity.

“What’s wrong with you? Finally admitting to yourself how attractive I am?” Ral smirked and rubbed up against him. He was hard without knowing it. “I can’t imagine how much you have to restrain yourself during the day.”

“Look, Ral, I don’t really know what to do here.” His hands were on Ral’s waist, shaking a little, as he thought about how different this lover’s body was from all the others.

“So you’ve never been with a man before. Big deal.”

“I don’t want to do something wrong.”

“I guess the normal thing to do in a situation like this would be offer to go slowly.”

“Are you capable of slow?”

“It’s not fun, but I expect you to learn. I just need to know one thing.”

“What?” Jace growled at him, eyes flicking on and off of Ral’s infuriatingly handsome face.

“Do you want this too?” He paused, putting a surprisingly gentle hand on Jace’s cheek, waiting expectantly.

“... you know the answer.” Ral nodded knowingly and grasped Jace’s shaft through his pants with his free hand, sliding the other down to the small of his back. “Mmmm… Ral…” Jace moaned softly, already flushed. His heart was beating quickly, too quickly, pounding inside of his chest and making him shake. Ral was going painfully slowly, treating him like a lover or maybe a precious object that could shatter at a moment’s notice. He was stripped of his remaining clothes and pushed down against the couch, held firmly in place as Ral swung a leg over him and kissed along one of his scars. The guildmage took only a moment to find a bottle of something slick in his discarded clothes and there was only a moment more before Jace felt Ral’s fingers inside of him. Shutting his eyes, Jace attempted to remember the last time he’d felt so good. The effect the alcohol had on his brain wasn’t as strong as he’d like to admit, something about having Ral with him just felt right. The last time it’d felt right, it had been Liliana… 

The thought of her stabbed at a sore spot in his mind and he cried out as Ral traded his fingers for his cock, half from shock and half from the pain of the unfamiliar. He felt the urge to yank his cloak over his eyes and disappear, as if that would stop the tears that forced their way into his eyes. His own mind betrayed him, he was stuck in the past again, only able to visualize the painful moments of his youth. Emotions he didn’t quite understand welled up inside of him and poured over as he sobbed against Ral, lost in his own dismal mindscape, only half aware of what was actually happening as Ral’s thrusts slowed and he felt the arms that had been holding him down curl around him for a hug. There was an intense ringing in his ears and he could hardly pick out real words from the painful screeches of his memories. It was almost as if someone was screaming his name.

He woke up alone, accompanied by only the throbbing in his head and the unpleasant ghost of his memories.


	4. The Morning After

Ral Zarek was awake in the middle of the night, in a thunderstorm, banging on doors in the Selesnya district. None of that would be out of the ordinary, except for the fact that the reason wasn’t an Izzet sleep experiment or even a casual storm run. Elven faces peered out at him from the windows of the surrounding houses. He knew he’d woken them, and he knew that not a single one wanted to tell him where Emmara Tandris was. He knew why, he couldn’t hide the obvious look of anger on his face and it didn’t help that he had a strong distaste for her. She was unnecessary, most of the time, but in that instant the elf was the only one he felt comfortable asking for, ugh, he hated the word, help.

A few hours before he’d been in Jace’s home, doing what he usually did, messing around. Except things had ended differently. A fun night with someone genuinely attractive had turned into him holding a crying Jace and attempting to comfort him while he said things that made no sense at all. He’d shook Jace, yelled, even shocked him once or twice. Nothing seemed to help and eventually he’d put him in bed and watched him drift off into a fitful sleep. “Good going, Ral, now you’ve broken him.” He mumbled to himself as he thought about what had happened. A feeling that mimicked remorse rose up and he had to remind himself it wasn’t his fault. The door he was knocking on swung open.

“Alright, what do you-”

“Tandris!” He grabbed the door before she could shut it in his face. “I need something.”

“Listen, Zarek, I’ve been quite patient with you, but if what you’ve come to ask me has anything to do with those experiments of yours…”

“It’s important, please.” He supposed that the lead up to the issue could be described as experimenting, at least for Jace, but he guessed that Emmara wouldn’t appreciate that revelation.

Emmara sighed and pulled the door open slowly. “Come in then. I’ll brew us some tea, we can talk peacefully.” Ral shook his head. “Is it really that dire?”

“Jace is hurt. I need you to make sure he’ll be fine. You’re a healer, aren’t you? Isn’t that your job?”

Emmara stared at him for a moment then slapped him hard across the face. “If you’ve hurt him, Zarek, don’t think for a second that I won’t report you.”

“It was accidental, I promise you.”

“What did you do to him? Shock him? Accidentally bring a building crashing down on top of him?”

“It may be more, well, psychological.”

“Psychological?”

“Yes. Okay, don’t make me explain. I’m a lightning mage, not a mind mage, and you’re the only one who could even come close to understanding exactly what’s going on in his head.”

“You’ll have to tell me at some point.” Emmara grabbed a cloak and put it over her shoulders. “For now, though, you should bring me to him.” Ral nodded and took her along the streets to Jace’s home. “Why were you in the Guildpact’s home?” He looked away, avoiding the question. They headed up and Ral showed Emmara to Jace, who was still laying in his bed, tossing and turning in his sweat stained sheets. She sat with him and gently patted his head, holding it on her lap until he calmed. Ral leaned against a wall, watching them, glad that Jace was calm but a little bitter that she’d easily done what he couldn’t. Once he’d been sleeping soundly for some time, Emmara covered Jace in his sheets again and let him relax on his own.

“Thanks, I guess.” Ral shrugged. The storm outside had died down quite a bit. The night was calm and near still as Jace slept. “Not staying with him?”

“It would probably be better if he didn’t know I was here. You can stay if you like.”

“Ah… no.” Ral avoided looking at Jace. “He’ll be hung over in the morning and I don’t want to deal with that.”

“If you and him were-”

“I know what it looks like. There’s nothing between us.”

“Of course. I didn’t imply there was.” Emmara sighed. “If you’d like, the offer for tea still stands.” 

“I don’t actually dislike tea.” Ral picked up his things, as he’d forgotten quite a bit in the rush to get Emmara. “I’ll take you up on your offer, Tandris.” They headed back to her home and halfway through the first cup of tea, Ral started falling asleep by the fireplace. 

-

While Ral slept comfortably, Jace was very much awake, wandering the streets of the tenth while trying to pick out the events of the night before from the haze of his memories. While the storm had cleared, the sun hadn’t made an appearance yet. From what he could remember, he’d met with Ral Zarek, gone to dinner… taken him home…

His stomach churned and he groaned, holding his head and cursing himself. He’d scared Ral off for good with one of his inconveniently timed panic attacks. He had no way to explain that it was just his own damaged mind playing tricks on him. There was a reason he tried to avoid letting his guard down like that, it let things in that he spent most of his time trying to keep out. There was something else though, something he tried desperately to remember, an image of comforting hands on his head, lulling him into a calm sleep. There was no way Ral could have done that. He shook it off and made a mental note to ask Lavinia for a reduced workload today. He didn’t think he could handle too much thinking today. Being out before dawn wasn’t entirely uncommon for him, but this stress was far different from what he was accustomed to. He found himself wandering almost to the edge of the district, to one of the few shops that was open so early. Choosing something warm and full of caffeine, he deposited himself into a wooden chair and stared at the only other person to be there so early. 

“Teysa?” The Orzhov emissary was devoid of her usual finery. She sat casually, good leg swung over bad, sketching something on a napkin with an old quill. 

“Guildpact? What are you doing out here?” She motioned for him to join her. Since the incident, they’d maintained a casual friendship, one of minimal communication at best. 

“I’ve had a rough night.” He slid down beside her. 

“Do tell. You know how I love gossip.” She smirked suggestively. He knew that at this point she wouldn’t tell a soul, living or thrull, of his problem. She had her own secrets to keep.

“I spent the night with Ral. Or at least attempted to.”

Her eyebrows shot up. “Ral Zarek?”

“We shared some liquor and one thing lead to another. I’ve probably scared him off though.”

“I didn’t know you swung that way.” She tapped her pen on the napkin. “And for Ral Zarek of all people?”

“He’s interesting, alright?” Jace didn’t want to explain his attraction. It was aggravating enough to think about it. 

“So you slept with him. Continue.”

“Something like that, yes.”

“Something like that? What, is this the time to tell me about your kinks? I mean, I’m all for listening, but-”

“Last night is sort of hazy. I was drunk and may have had a bit of an episode.”

“So you brought Ral Zarek home…”

“Yes.”

“... drank with him…”

“Yes.” 

“...then may or may not have had sex with him?” 

Jace blushed a little bit at how stupid it all sounded. “Yes.”

“This all sounds pretty run of the mill to me.” Jace sputtered a bit, confused. Teysa grinned. “No electricity? Bondage? Do you have any new and interesting bruises?”

“Well we didn’t really get to do anything. I blacked out.”

“Right before the interesting part.” Teysa frowned. “So what exactly are you worried about and how can I pretend to help?”

“I don’t know if you can help, but what I’m concerned about is Ral never talking to me again now that he thinks I’m some sort of crazy emotional wreck, which as you’re aware, I’m usually not.”

“So you’re afraid you scared off your boyfriend…”

“Not my boyfriend, Teysa, we haven’t even gone on a date and I doubt he’s interested in me.” He pulled his cloak over his eyes.

“You’re so childish, you know.” Teysa patted his head. “Have you ever actually thought about talking to somebody before?”

Jace leaned back in his chair and thought about it. The easiest way to spare himself the pain would be to quickly wipe the memories from Ral's mind, but talking things through... it almost seemed like an acceptable compromise.


	5. In Which Ral Gets Caught

Talking to Ral proved harder than Jace had initially thought. He usually allotted time each day to deal with Ral related issues. Court summons, angry letters, and often Ral himself would usually show up to his office early in the morning along with piles of burnt rubble that passed for evidence of whatever he'd been up to. However, as the sun sank low in the sky on the fourth day without him receiving so much as a note, worry built up inside of him. The Rakdos issue still stood, Ral should have been brought in for questioning about that incident days ago but even the arresters hadn't run into him in the streets. He paced in front of his desk as Lavinia helped him clean up for the day.

“Listen, Guildpact, about Ral Zarek…”

Jace jumped. “What about him?” He sounded a little more excited than he would have liked to.

“If you see him, please report it to me.”

“Oh.” He slumped down on his desk. “Of course.” Lavinia trailed out and as Jace collected his thoughts, he decided it would probably be best to pay a visit to someone more versed in the ways of emotional coping than he. 

Emmara was outside, enjoying the last rays of sun, blonde hair standing out harshly against her deep green dress. Even though he knew Emmara would never have him, and he’d actually come to ask about someone else, something about her still made his heart do odd things. 

“Good evening, Jace.” She smiled pleasantly at him.

“Good evening, Emmara.” The name still sounded a little bitter from her. As if she didn’t really trust him. As if he’d given her no reason to. He thought about how exactly to ask what he wanted to. “So I have a question for you, do you know anything about-”

“Ral Zarek?”

“Well, yes, how did you know?” He scratched his head, wondering how she could have become so perceptive. 

“He’s been sleeping on my floor for a few days now.”

“Ral, really?” He peered over her shoulder. 

“Nevermind. he’s gone now. He left about an hour ago.” 

“Do you know where he went?” Typical. Even without trying, Ral was aggravating. 

“Presumably not to talk to you.” Emmara sighed. “Both of you act like spoiled children, not wanting to explain things to me but immediately expecting an answer.”

“I don’t do that.” Jace cleared his throat. “I want to be… honest.”

“Then go be honest with Ral. If he’s not headed to see you then he’ll be in Nivix, explaining his absences to the Firemind.” 

“Thank you Emmara, that helped, a lot.” He swept her in for a hug and then ran off to catch Ral, hopefully before any arresters. 

“What a poor man.” Emmara dusted herself off. She was glad Jace’s affections had shifted, but she wondered what it would mean for Ral. “Oh well.” She sighed wistfully. “Maybe they’ll be good for each other.”

Unfortunately the arresters had found Ral before Jace even made it a few blocks away. Lavinia had given him a harsh reprimanding. At least, she’d said, for most of his crimes he had the dignity to appear in person.

“I didn’t feel like gloating so I thought I’d stay out of your hair for this one.” He narrowed his eyes and looked at her blue hood. “If you even have hair.”

“Don’t attempt to distract me, Guildmage Zarek. I have business with you beyond your crimes. Did you know that the Guildpact’s efficiency has dropped nearly twenty four percent recently?”

“I am really not the majority of the Guildpact’s problems.” 

“I understand that. However, you certainly seem to bring them all to the surface.” Ral sunk down in his chair. He couldn’t deny that. “However, that seems more due to your absence than your presence. If I have to tolerate you barging in every day in order to have the Guildpact operate with some measure of stability, I suppose it’s just a burden I must bear.”

“So you’d like to see me every day?”

“For the sake of the Guildpact I’d suggest that you visit at least once every two days.” Ral tried to slip in a quick comment but she cut him off by holding a stack of paperwork a few inches from his face. “As you can see, he has a busy schedule, but as you are going to be his visitor, I’ll allow you a maximum of two hours on the designated days to speak with him, under the assumption that you will attempt to not cause any major disruptions or destruction.”

“Do I have no say in this?”

“If you don’t want to see the Guildpact, I can just as easily bar you from his office.”

“Fine, fine, I’ll sign whatever you want me to.” Ral shifted awkwardly in his seat and moved his shackled hands across the desk to grab a pen. “Going to let me run back to Nivix now?”

“Not a chance, Guildmage Zarek. You’ll be spending the day in solitary confinement while I finish writing up a proper report.” Lavinia smiled at him smugly and had her arresters haul him off to a small holding cell. As he investigated it, trying to find the quickest method of escape, he heard a familiar voice and pressed himself up against the door, trying to pick out Jace’s reaction to his arrest.

“He did what? You had him sign what?” Jace sounded bothered, and Ral contemplated attempting to shift at least a bit of the blame for that onto Lavinia. “... well let me see the report. I’ll sign off on it, I was with him that day.” Was Jace actually mad enough to add to his suffering? He stood up and held the chain of his shackles, trying to summon enough energy to melt it. 

Nothing. After finding that he couldn’t produce as much as a spark, he cursed Lavinia and curled up in the corner. New plan. He’d make a break for it once someone opened the door to transport him to a bigger cell and remove the shackles once he made it back to his lab.

Jace slid a copy of the report under the door. Ral picked it up and read it over, noting Lavinia's neat handwriting. It was all what he was used to seeing. 

-Disruptive. Possibly hostile. Must provide notarized apologies to Rakdos delegates.-

He sighed, wanting to crumple the form, hating that Niv-Mizzet was sure to laugh at his misfortune when he returned to the guild hall. Not many people had the misfortune of actually having to apologize to the Rakdos. Half way down the page, the style of handwriting changed to something else quite familiar. 

-Ral Zarek is a disruptive fool with very little respect for others, whose self awareness level is shockingly low.-

His heart fell. Was that all Jace thought of him?

-Beyond apologizing to the Rakdos, it is also highly suggested that Ral Zarek should take Jace Beleren somewhere nice for dinner. -

“Think you're clever, Beleren?” Jace responded with a small laugh from the other side of the door. “You're too cruel. I might have to treat you to dessert too.” 

“Ral, I'm sorry about everything.” He swung the door open. “But I'm not going to tolerate the way you're acting.” 

“Aren’t I supposed to be in solitary confinement for the rest of the day?” 

“Lavinia was rather understanding. At some point in time, we should buy her dinner too.” 

“Not a bad idea. Well then, Jace, there's only one more thing to take care of.” 

“And what's that?” 

Ral held up his shackles. “Keys?”

“Those can stay on. For now.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ral and Jace finally go on an actual date.

The two men wandered through the streets, Jace taking the lead, steering Ral as he shot down the other man’s many attempts at obtaining the key to his cuffs. Ral made a poor attempt at pickpocketing before dropping his hands in defeat. 

“Ral, we need to talk.” Jace swallowed the lump in his throat and forced the conversation onto the awkward subject of their last encounter. “You disappeared for a long time.”

“I didn’t think you would want to see me so I stayed out of your way. I can be thoughtful.”

“That’s not thoughtful.” Jace snapped suddenly, surprised at his own emotions. “I was… worried.”

“So was I.” Ral stared at his feet as they walked. 

“About what, Ral?”

“You weren’t exactly in the best condition when I left you.” Jace thought back to that night and something specific entered his mind.

“I have some vague memory of you… um…” Jace felt himself turning red “did we…?”

“No.” Ral answered quickly. “We didn't get far. You were too drunk.”

“Oh. Yeah, okay.” Jace sighed with a confusing mix of relief and disappointment.

“I can’t say I wasn’t tempted though. You’re the cutest bit of legal documentation I’ve ever seen.” 

“Ral…” Jace mumbled and buried himself in his hood.

“Ral, you’re totally right? Ral, you’re wildly attractive too? Ral, please take me right here on this street corner?”

“Ugh.” Jace turned away from the lightning mage’s ever growing smirk. “Ral, stop, please.”

“That was not what I was hoping for.”

“I know it wasn’t. Just tell me what you want for dinner.”

“Aren’t I supposed to be the one taking you out?”

Jace shrugged. “I like most things, just pick whatever you want.”

“Alright, I pick you.” Ral draped his shackled arms around Jace’s neck.

“Hah. Very funny.” Jace’s heart jumped a little more than he would have liked it to.

“I’m surprised people aren’t panicking, everyone’s beloved Guildpact has been captured by a common criminal.”

“You’re really not grasping the concept of a date, are you?” Jace rubbed his eyes and frowned as Ral took a look around. They got a few odd looks but most people didn’t give them a second thought. The chain of the shackles hung loosely over Jace’s back in a completely non threatening manner. “Aside from the fact that you look like you need a shave, I don’t think you really look like a criminal.”

“I think I’m fairly frightening, you know.” Ral looked hurt. “I’m responsible for the misery of so many innocent little goblins.”

“Of course, Ral.”

“I completely obliterated Melek.”

“That may have been deserved.”

“What do I need to do to convince you that I’m absolutely terrifying?”

“You could hurt me, but I know you wouldn’t.”

“I could choke you.” He smirked and pressed his nose against Jace’s. 

“Uh-huh, I really doubt it.” Jace rolled his eyes. “That’s the emptiest threat I’ve ever heard.” He made no attempt at escape as Ral stole a quick kiss. 

“You’re probably right. I’d have no business destroying the Guildpact anyways.” 

“Well, Ral, I’m overjoyed to know you still like me, but I’m actually hungry. Aren’t you? Did you even eat today?” Ral looked down at his shoes again as his stomach rumbled. He hadn’t, had he? “So are you going to pick a place or not?”

“Does street food work?” Ral glanced over at some vendors. He didn’t really want to peel himself away from Jace but food did sound incredibly tempting. 

“You’re so romantic.” Jace patted Ral’s side. “Alright, bring me some food.” Ral groaned and removed his arms from Jace’s shoulders, fishing around in his pockets for his wallet then going to get a good assortment of odd street foods. The two sat on the side of the cobblestone street and ate slowly, enjoying the brief semblance of normality. Jace let Teysa’s casual assurances echo in his head for a bit before he leaned up against the other man and offered some food.

“Are you trying to feed me?” Ral raised an eyebrow.

“I-um-your hands” he managed a quick nod towards the shackles “isn’t it hard to eat?”

“You could always just unlock me.”

“You’re a dangerous criminal, remember?” Jace smiled innocently. Ral grumbled and opened his mouth, letting himself be fed while assuring that a fair amount made its way into Jace’s mouth as well. He’d gone without food for a day or so, but Jace could always use feeding.

“So, this is a date.” Ral smirked. 

“Did I say that?” Jace looked away, feigning ignorance. 

“Your words. Does this mean I get to take you home?” Ral laughed and patted Jace’s shoulder. 

“Yeah. You can take me home.” Jace’s face was calm and Ral jumped a little, unable to read him. 

“Alright, I’ll walk you home-”

“Your place” Jace said suddenly, then just as suddenly dropped the cool act. ”If that’s, um, okay with you.”

Ral gave his cheek a scratchy kiss. “My place then.”


	7. Things Misheard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace gets laid, Ral escapes.

They walked together in uncomfortable silence, each trying to piece together what the other was thinking. Jace helped Ral grab his keys and unlock the door. Ral’s place was even worse than Jace’s; it was full of everything from bottles of acid to half finished drawings. Jace took in the mad genius’s work, slightly overwhelmed by the magnitude of what was coming out of Ral’s mind. 

“Do you want a drink?” Ral leaned in close, watching Jace. 

“No. I want to be sober.” 

“Are you feeling alright?”

Jace nodded slowly. “Some days, Ral, I can’t get it together. I feel as if everything I’ve ever done has been wrong.” Ral nodded knowingly. “How do you deal with the intense feeling of self-loathing?”

“Well, it’s easy. I just turn around and remember that I’m Ral Zarek and it’s absolutely impossible not to love me.”

“Ugh.” Jace considered slapping Ral for being so right. “I can’t stand you sometimes.”

“I know you can’t, it’s kind of my thing.” Ral trailed his hands up Jace’s front. “I’m sure you can love me if you try hard enough.” 

Jace growled and drew Ral in for a kiss. “Just fuck me already, you infuriating bastard.”

“Oh, not going to cry this time?” Jace raised an eyebrow, suggesting that Ral was coming close to stepping over the line. “You know, I’m completely not worried about you or anything.” Ral kissed Jace’s forehead and dragged him into the bedroom, pushing him down into the pile of messy sheets that passed for a bed. “I just don’t want you crying all over my bed.” 

Jace blushed slightly and pulled Ral down, kissing the other man’s cheek. Ral hadn’t shaved in a while and apparently hadn’t showered either. “You… were really worried about me. Just admit it.” 

“I’ve got nothing to admit.” 

“You’re so aggravating!” Jace sunk back onto the bed with an exasperated sigh. 

“Yes. Aggravating is definitely the word you’re looking for.” Ral pressed his hand against Jace’s crotch, earning an aroused (and perhaps slightly annoyed) groan from the other man. Ral smiled at him innocently. “SInce you’re insisting on leaving me shackled, I might have to leave you like this. It’s just so hard to undress.” Jace grumbled and sat up, fiddling with Ral’s belt. 

“How do you even get dressed in the morning? What are these wires connected to?” Jace managed to get the belt off after a short struggle, the sheer aggravation doing very little to quell his growing arousal. Ral, however, was snickering uncontrollably and offering very little in the way of help. “Can you just take your own pants off?”

“Who’s the unromantic one now?” Ral faked a pout and Jace shoved him over, pulling his pants off and straddling him. “Oh, you’re in charge now?” 

“Yeah, um, I am. I can do this.” Jace felt his courage leaving him as he took off his cloak and shirt, Ral watching him with unashamed curiosity. “Hey, what are you looking at? It’s not like I’m anything you haven’t seen before.” 

“No, you’re just pretty cute when I’m sober.” Ral grinned stupidly and pulled Jace down for a kiss, looping his arms around the other man’s neck. Jace tried to pull himself back up but found himself being pulled back onto the bed, tossed rather, as Ral swung a leg over him and pinned him effortlessly. 

“Ral, what are you doing?!” Both his hands were pinned firmly underneath of Ral, and instead of undressing him, the storm mage seemed to be… going through his pockets? In a few seconds Ral came up with the key, grinning triumphantly as Jace struggled and complained. The shackles dropped off him and pent-up electricity sparked through his body from head to toe. Jace’s back arched uncomfortably as some of it coursed through him, then a second later he found himself at the mercy of Ral’s electric kisses, little sparks flying between their lips. 

“I think I win.” Ral held the shackles over Jace’s face. 

“You… really? You won’t even let me have sex with you without a fight?” Jace blushed bright red and retrieved his hands as Ral shifted back a bit. “Ral, I just, I was trying to be-” he held his hands up in protest, only to find them shackled together. “Oh what are you doing now?”

“You were going to have sex with me while I was chained up.” Ral crossed his arms and stared at Jace accusingly. 

“Well, I, um, yeah…” Jace turned away. “I thought it was alright.”

“It’s fine.” Ral kissed him. “You just have no clue what to do with me.” Jace sighed and kissed back. That sounded about right. Once he had Ral down, he was going to do what? Images flashed through his head and he drifted away for a moment before being brought back by the feeling of Ral’s hand around his shaft. He leaned back and moaned, relieved to finally be touched. He wriggled a bit, trying to help as Ral rid him of the last of his clothing. The shackles were yanked up, suddenly, and hooked around a bedpost. “Sit up and spread your legs.” 

“Don’t order me around.” He sounded almost confident for a moment before Ral removed his hand and left him alone. “I didn’t say don’t touch me.” Ral shrugged and got off the bed, leaving Jace exposed. He was going through his discarded clothes for something. Jace crossed one leg over the other, trying to maintain at least a shred of what could pass for dignity even though he was still painfully hard and everything felt harshly cold without Ral on top of him.

“Are you going to listen to me?” Ral sat down in front of him and presented him with a bottle of lube, to which Jace could only manage to nod and slowly spread his legs. “Good boy.”

“I fucking hate you.” Jace muttered as he hooked a leg around Ral’s back and drew him in close. He would have said something worse, but he was quickly cut off as Ral thrusted up against his leg. He opened his mouth to curse but it came out as more of a moan. He jumped as he felt Ral push one finger into him, then another. It was mildly uncomfortable but not unpleasant; he sank back against the bed and calmed himself. He trusted Ral. 

“Is this okay?” 

“Nnn, yes, it doesn’t hurt. It just feels weird.” Jace tried not to make eye contact, he felt too vulnerable.

“You’ll get used to it.” Ral kissed him softly and he nodded.

“Go ahead.” Jace clenched his fists, expecting pain. 

“Spread your legs more, like this.” Ral pulled one of Jace’s legs up at an awkward angle as he covered his length in lube and slowly pushed into him. Just from being penetrated, Jace was already moaning, shaking, tugging at the bonds and wanting Ral closer. As if Ral could read his mind he found himself covered in kisses as the storm mage slowly started thrusting. 

“Don’t go so slowly.” He ordered shakily. Ral just laughed and grabbed his shaft again, stroking him as he quickened his pace. “Nnn… like that… Ral…”

“Did you just call my name?” Ral was panting as well. “Fuck, yeah, do that again.” Jace turned away and Ral bit down on his neck gently. “...love you.” He mumbled softly, or at least something that sounded similar. 

“RAL!” Jace yelped and shook against him, tears welling in his eyes. He felt Ral’s hand tighten around him as they both climaxed, then fell back onto the bed in a heap, panting and satisfied. Ral unlocked the shackles as Jace lay motionless. 

“You alright?” Ral snapped his fingers. “Hey, Jace?”

“I’m fine!” Jace took a deep breath then wiped away the tears rolling down his cheeks. 

“Didn’t you specifically say you weren’t going to cry?” Ral sighed and pulled Jace onto his lap.

“I just… ugh.” He covered his eyes. “You idiot.” He could feel the tickle of Ral’s stubble on his neck as the storm mage held him tightly, kissing him softly. He sobbed for a few minutes, and when the tears had dried, he leaned back against Ral, the corners of his mouth turning up involuntarily. 

“Are you crying because of me?” Ral ran his fingers through Jace’s messy hair. 

“Yeah.” Jace shut his eyes, a tired smile plastered on his face. “Just keep making me feel good, okay?”

“I’ll try.” Ral watched Jace, not really sure what he’d done. Jace curled up in Ral’s arms, feeling full of confidence and acceptance, glad to be with someone else after so long.


End file.
